Specifically, NIDA through this contract plans to (1) analyze and establish the purity of peptides that are synthesized through NIDA contracts, (2) regularly monitor the purity and stability of these peptides, and (3) develop methods and analyze various drugs of abuse and other probes available in the drug supply inventory for purity and authenticity verification as needed.